


With Great Care

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Funeral, Gen, dead animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even an animal needs final rights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Great Care

**Author's Note:**

> for the May 12, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting.

Title: With Great Care  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters: First Aid, Groove, Blades, Hot Spot, Streetwise  
Content Advisory: dead animal  
Prompt: 3. Roadkill  
Notes: for the May 12, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting.

 

  
First Aid knelt by the side of the road and stared mournfully at the mangled bird. “Oh you poor thing.”

“Aid, come on. We’re gonna be late and you can’t help it.” Blades moved forward, reaching for the medic’s arm.

“Don’t.” Hot Spot put a hand on the flyer’s shoulder and pulled him back.

“We won’t be that late,” Aid murmured, scooping up the broken body and standing. With careful steps, he carried the bird into the weeds at the side of the road.

His brothers watched as he used the fingers of his empty hand to dig a hole in the earth and place the bird inside. As he scooped the dirt back into the hole, Groove bent down and picked up a rock--the nice flat kind that the humans used to keep their ditches from growing weeds during the summer--and scratched a short verse into the surface. The white mech moved to First Aid’s side and laid the rock over the top of the tiny grave and gave his brother a smile.

First Aid returned it weakly. “Thanks, Groove.”

“Anytime.” Groove extended a hand to his brother and pulled him to his feet.

“Can we go now?” Blades frowned, still clearly unhappy with the delay.

“Yes, we can go.” The medic still sounded sad, but there wasn’t much else to be done for a bird found on the side of the road.

“Good.” Blades yelped as Streetwise punched him in the arm. “What? It was just a bird!”

“It mattered to Aid,” Streetwise replied. “That’s enough, even if Hot Spot didn’t order us to stop.”

“We do have a schedule to keep, though,” Hot Spot interrupted. “Protectobots, roll out.”

They moved out with no further delay, though the team leader took a moment to stop at the grave and read the inscription Groove had scratched into the stone before joining the others.

_Here lies Bird. He was beautiful and flew free and now he’s returned to the Matrix. Now he‘ll fly forever._  



End file.
